


Zombie w Pałacu Pięści

by MySweetSui



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, demony, karp, ryba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Święta będzie wyprawiał...





	Zombie w Pałacu Pięści

Najpierw był wrzask.

Asmodeuszowi przypomniało to pewną Księgę. Nie tą, którą obecnie czytał, o nieudanej apokalipsie, drącym ryja relikwiarzu i zapędach dyktatorskich Archistratega w Cytadeli (koniecznie musi pokazać to Michałowi, musi!)

Z myśli wyrwał go kolejny wrzask, tym razem w trochę wyższych rejestrach. Kolejny powinien osiągnąć sopran.

Zamiast sopranowego wrzasku Mod usłyszał rumor, tłuczone szkoło i wulgaryzmy.

\- Niech… ja… cię, no… skurwy… synku jebany… - sapał głos.

Mod zastanawiał się, czy to nie jest moment, w którym powinien interweniować. Potem usłyszał ciężki łupnięcie czymś płaskim. I pisk.

Tym razem głos osiągnął rejestry sopranu. Mod rozważał wstanie z fotela.

Potem zapada chwila ciszy, w korytarzu słychać było ciężki oddech. I lekkie kroczki miękkich poduszeczek na kamiennej posadzce. Mod nadstawił uszu.

\- Co to robi? - pomiaukuje Nefer, w kocim głosiku Zgniły Chłopiec słyszy subtelne nutki rozbawienia. I cieszy go to. A dodatkowo jego mały pupilek nieświadomie pomaga mu pogodzić się w Imperatorem. Nie słyszy już odpowiedzi, bo ponownie zagłębia się w lekturze.

 *

Najpierw jest wrzask. A ty masz wrażenie, że przeżywasz _Déjà vu_. Tylko chwilę potem koci śmiech przeradza się w wysoki wizg i pisk.

Podrywasz się z fotela, kiedy do twoich uszu dociera przerażony tętent łapek i ciężkich butów na posadzce roboczego gabinetu w Pałacu Pięści.

W drzwiach biblioteki zderzasz się z czymś malutkim i puszystym. Nefer wspina się po twojej nodze, brzuchu i ramieniu, łapkę opiera na twoim nosie, by w końcu znaleźć schronienie w twoich, teraz rozczochranych, seledynowych włosach. Popiskuje cicho.

Idziesz więc w kierunku dyszącego oddechu. Przed uchylonymi drzwiami warsztatu stoi sam najwyższy Imperator Głębi. Na twarzy, rękach i koszuli Lucyfera odcinają się smugi świeżej krwi, demon dyszy cicho, oddech ma płytki, lekko przyśpieszony, skrzydła złożył po sobie, lotki lekko drżą, zdradzając niepokój, w kurczowo zaciśniętych dłoniach dzierży spory, roboczy młotek.

Patrzysz w jego rozszerzone strachem, szare oczy. I wiesz już, kto krzyczał.

\- Ktoś próbował was zabić? - pytasz. Nefer na twojej głowie zaczyna drżeć. Lampka podchodzi blisko, masz wrażenie, że od powrotu z tej pieprzonej wyprawy, coraz bardziej celowo zmniejsza dzielący was dystans. Ściera ci mokra plamkę z nosa.

\- Aż tak źle, chyba nie jest – mówi z lekkim, nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Czujesz, że jednak jest to zbyt podejrzane. Kiedy zaglądasz do warsztatu na podłodze leży na wpół wypatroszony, krwawiący obficie karp, jego wnętrzności parują na blacie stołu.

Podchodzisz do ryby z drwiącym, lekceważącym uśmiechem, kto jak kto, ale oni mieliby wystraszyć martwej ryby…?

Kiedy już, na ułamek sekundy zanim twój but dotyka jej zimnego truchła, ryba z ogromnym animuszem podrywa się z podłogi.

A ty z wrzaskiem wskakujesz na ręce Lucyferowi.


End file.
